Paranormal
by Belit.Lihara
Summary: Orihime y su familia son atacadas en su casa. Que hará Orihime para hacer frente a la amenaza y proteger a los suyos? -Es lo único que se me ocurría para el resumen, de todos modos, no juzguen el libro por la cubierta.


**Este es mi primer One-shot, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo historias, mucho menos oneshots, pero aquí esta. En realidad podría decir que esto es mi propia pesadilla en versión Bleach, puede que no parezca muy apropiado para el horror, pero creedme, cuando lo he vivido yo en mi subconsciente me he cagado.**

**Bleach no es propia, sus personajes son de Tite, solo la historia es mía.**

**Paranormal**

Orihime Inoue siempre fue una chica alegre y positiva, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, momentos como el que se encontraba ahora. Viviendo aun con su madre, Soi Fon, y ahora también con su hijo de seis meses, Sora, los tres en un pequeño apartamento dúplex en un complejo de apartamentos. Su madre siempre fue, a diferencia de ella, una persona estrictamente pragmática, lo que a menudo causaba choques entre las dos mujeres. No hace falta decir que no se veía muy feliz cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Eso sí, siempre criticando y juzgando su personalidad ingenua y soñadora. Posiblemente la veía como un fracaso.

Era tarde, el cielo ya había oscurecido, las dos estaban en casa, la televisión encendida como siempre con las noticias mientras cada una se dedicaba a su rutina. Un sonido se escucho en el piso de arriba.

Orihime suspiró con cansancio. –Seguramente Sora se ha despertado, yo me ocupo.

Soi Fon asintió con la cabeza y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Orihime entro en la pequeña habitación del pequeño para encontrarse algo que hizo que su aliento se atascara en la garganta. Su hijo, Sora, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, a la izquierda de su cama, mirando el espacio vacío frente a él, mientras hacía sonidos alegres, totalmente inconsciente del peligro. Frente a él, la ventana estaba abierta por detrás del escritorio, no era que Sora fuera a usarlo, por lo menos no todavía, aun era muy pequeño, apenas un año de edad. Orihime no podía ver nada de lo que fuera que hubiera llamado la atención de su hijo, pero podía sentir algo, quizás fuera irracional, pero ella nunca fue racional de todos modos. Su instinto materno la sacudía a moverse, y ella, fiel a sus instintos y su intuición, tomó rápidamente al niño en brazos y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo bajo rápidamente las escaleras pasando por la puerta de la entrada hasta el comedor. La agitación y el terror debían haberse mostrado claramente en su rostro, porque su madre hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo para darle una mirada de cuestionamiento.

-Habia… había algo en la habitación. Con Sora!- Jadeaba Orihime, sus nervios y su pánico subiendo como espuma de cerveza, mientras sostenía a su hijo contra su pecho.

Soi Fon se mostro escéptica. Orihime siempre había tenido una imaginación hiperactiva. A pesar de todo nunca la había visto en ese estado de agitación, eso la inquietaba. Se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia las escaleras. –Que es lo que podría haber? Estas volviendo a imaginarte cosas?

-NO!- Orihime lo agarro por el brazo. –No vayas. Por favor… No vayas.

En ese instante sonó el timbre. Orihime casi palideció. Algo estaba mal con todo esto, muy, muy mal, podía sentirlo.

Aunque Soi Fon nunca fue una persona de dejarse llevar ni de creer en cualquier cosa paranormal, ella si lo hacía, creía profundamente en el destino, en la intuición, y en ciertas cosas que ni siquiera podía explicar, ya que podría sonar tan absurdo hasta el punto de la locura. Aunque no creía en ninguna religión, ella era especialmente sensible y receptiva a ciertas cosas y fuerzas que, aunque no se podrían detectar con el sentido de la vista, pero si con su sexto sentido y su intuición, por ello, ella confiaba plenamente en estos. En este momento todos ellos gritaban con fuerza en alerta.

Orihime se giró lentamente hacia su madre, y le puso a Sora en sus brazos con cuidado. –Toma a Sora y quédate aquí, yo iré a comprobar…- La voz de Orihime salió en un susurro.

Caminó lentamente, subiendo las escaleras hasta el recibidor, a la derecha estaba la puerta de entrada, justo a la izquierda se encontraba el baño, y enfrente del mismo, la habitación que compartía con su madre y la habitación más pequeña de Sora, la una pegada a la otra.

Se encaró a la puerta de entrada, su mano temblando lentamente hacia el pomo de la puerta. Giró el pomo lentamente, abriendo la puerta.

Ella solo había abierto la puerta una rendija, pero había sido suficiente para ver quien estaba al otro lado haciendo que se detuviera en seco de abrir más. De pie, en el rellano de la puerta, estaba Soi Fon, o por lo menos parecía ella, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era, su madre estaba en el comedor, son Sora.

De inmediato volvió a cerrar de golpe, y giró su cabeza hacia donde sabía que estaba Soi Fon con su hijo, como si quisiera asegurarse. Toda la sangre de su rostro se había drenado y su respiración se había quedado atascada en sus pulmones, impidiéndole pronunciar una sola palabra mientras miraba a su madre parada en medio del salón-comedor con Sora en sus brazos.

De repente, lo que fuera que estuviera ahí afuera, empezó a golpear la puerta furiosamente. Ella dio un brinco todavía sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, para su sorpresa y terror, la puerta y la pared alrededor de la misma parecía deformarse con cada golpe para volver cada vez a su estado anterior, abriendo así una pequeña apertura en la puerta por donde podía ver al doble de su madre al otro lado con una aterradora expresión de furia, casi parecía que la puerta y las paredes fueran de goma, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para cuestionar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, fuera quien fuera ese individuo de afuera, no debía entrar, debía proteger a su familia. En ese mismo instante, una imagen fugaz cruzo su mente.

Sora.

La imitación de Soi Fon siguió golpeando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que cada vez se deformara hacia adentro. Orihime por su parte, empujaba con fuerza, sentía que de lo contrario, la puerta terminaría abriéndose, y dando acceso al intruso, pero era tremendamente fuerte, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que el pomo estaba cada vez más caliente, hasta que el agresor externo empujo lo suficiente para mantener esa apertura. Entonces levantó la mano, y de ella salió lo que parecían unos pequeños relámpagos de color rojos que pasaron a través de la apertura hasta su mano que sostenía el pomo.

Le quemaba. Quemaba como el infierno. Pero Orihime siguió empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, a pesar de que ahora podía sentir también el pomo ardiendo en su mano y quemándola aun más. Pero ella no lo soltaría, no le permitiría salirse con la suya. No le dejaría dañar a su familia. Y aunque no sabía de dónde vino la idea de que ese demonio andaba tras Sora, no lo dudó ni lo cuestionó. En este momento no había tiempo para pararse a pensar, solo para reaccionar.

Los golpes se detuvieron.

Ella soltó el pomo y miro hacia el salón, donde estaba Soi Fon con Sora sujeto firmemente en sus brazos. En otra situación quizás se habría reído de la expresión en su rostro. Pero ahora no, ella misma estaba en estado de pánico, lo suficientemente aterrada como para ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Soi Fon miraba hacia ella, pero sin verla, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera mirando algo, como si aun no quisiera creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, y ciertamente así era, su mente se negaba rotundamente a creer que eso era real. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, sus dientes apretados con fuerza, y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Luego pareció volver en sí, y camino en su dirección.

-No te acerques!- Exclamo Orihime.

Soi Fon se detuvo bruscamente, debatiéndose entre quedarse donde estaba o hacer caso omiso. Por un lado, el tenia Sora en sus brazos, no podía arriesgarse a acercarlo al peligro, pero por otro, Orihime estaba sola haciendo frente a lo que sea que estuviera tratando de entrar.

Orihime trataba de buscar en su mente algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera detener a esa cosa. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello cuando la palabra salió de su boca sin pensarlo. –Sal.

Su madre corrió a la derecha de las escaleras, en la cocina, era una cocina pequeña de estilo americano, rebuscando en los armarios con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía firmemente al bebé. Cogió el paquete, y corrió de vuelta a las escaleras, parándose en la parte de abajo y lanzándole el paquete a Orihime, quien lo cogió a duras penas.

-Que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Soi Fon, confundida por sus acciones.

Orihime no respondió y siguió con su tarea. En el momento en el que lo dijo ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente salió de su boca sin darse cuenta, era como si su cerebro aun no se había puesto al día con sus acciones, pero en cuanto cogió el paquete, su mente rápidamente empezó a procesarlo todo de nuevo, y sabia lo que tenía que hacer. Derramo una línea de sal en la puerta, y luego corrió a la habitación del niño, repitiendo el proceso en la ventana, luego siguió la ventana de su propia habitación, y a continuación corrió hacia abajo por las escaleras. En el salón-comedor había unos enormes ventanales que prácticamente acaparaban toda la pared. Derramó de igual manera una línea de sal en las ventanas y dio un paso atrás, mirando hacia el exterior.

Ahora, solo les quedaba esperar que funcionara, y aguantar hasta el día siguiente, cuando la noche dejaba paso al día, llevándose consigo todo lo que pertenece a la oscuridad.

**Aquí terminó, más que nada porque me desperté de un salto, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen rewiews**

**Verdad que a todos nos gusta cuando leemos los comentarios que nos dejan los demás? Aunque sean simples, o tonterías? Los comentarios nos hacen saber que nuestras historias son reconocidas. **

**Así que ya sabéis, dejen de ser vagos, escribid vuestro rewiew ahí abajo y pulsad el botón, no es tan difícil heee? ¬¬**


End file.
